1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to an operating mode change-over apparatus in a signal recording and/or reproducing apparatus, and more particularly to an operating mode change-over apparatus of the feather-touch push-button type using a plunger-solenoid.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
In a conventional tape recorder of the feature-touch push-button type, a plunger-solenoid is used as a mechanical trigger to change over various types of mode change-over mechanisms. In such arrangements a mechanically large load is applied to the plunger-solenoid. Thus, a large capacity power source is required for such plunger-solenoids. Typically, at least six to nine volts are required for an electric drive source. Accordingly, it is not feasible to drive such tape recorders of the feather-touch push-button types with a battery and such recorders are usually powered by standard a.c. power sources. In addition, heretofore tape recorders of the feature-touch push-button type have not been made in small sizes of the hand-held portable type since the plunger-solenoids employed heretofore have been relatively large. In fact, prior to the present invention no small size pocket feather-touch push-button types have been commercially sold.